1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relates to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high-output battery module having high-energy density and using a non-aqueous electrolyte has been developed. Such a high-output battery module is implemented to have a high voltage or a high capacity by coupling (e.g., connecting) a plurality of battery cells in parallel or in series so as to be used, for example, to drive a motor of a device requiring high power, such as an electric vehicle.
As a number of devices employing such a battery module increases, research into improved production of the battery module is conducted. Further, as the appearance of the devices is diversified, it is also desirable to diversify the shape of the battery module. However, first of all, the battery module should have safety. Thus, research into a structure of the battery module which is capable of satisfying all of the above-mentioned conditions has been conducted.